Bakayarou
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Todos cometemos estupideces en la vida, yo Yazawa Nico me incluyo... Sí, tuve el infortunio de acostarme con una mujer mayor y todo por un trozo de dinero y alimentar mi nada sexual


Esta historia ocurrió cuando fui al temible distrito de Shinjuku ya que quería calmar mi nada sexual, sí, como lo escucharon estaba algo frustrada y la razón fue una pelea que tuve con Maki-chan como siempre. Desilusionada salí de mi casa con tal de irme en paz no sin antes vestirme con el pelo recogido hacia abajo, una chaqueta negra con capucha y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color.

Me enfermaba como parejitas alardeaban su felicidad hacia mí como si se estuviesen burlándose de mí a lo cual opté por ir a un bar gay, ya saben, bailé un poco y quizás una bebida pero aun así no me llenaba nada por lo cual decidí en otra ronda hacia la nada. Estaba algo cansada de todo, quizás de Maki-chan, de mis amigas, de mis hermanitos, de mi misma así que quería ir a un lugar donde nadie me reconocería no me importaba cómo pero quería estar en paz.

Aunque realmente no pensé demasiado sobre eso. Me subí al metro y miré al piso hasta que decidí bajarme hacia quién sabe donde. Finalmente di con un lugar parecido a Tokio sólo que más pequeño pero con una urbe y sus edificios brillantes y enormes. Autos pasando por sus calles y gente caminando o hablando a las afueras del predio

Mierda, ¿Acaso estoy en el centro? Es decir estoy donde los Yakuza suelen frecuentar mucho incluso en bares y posadas. Lo que sea que esté en algún lugar, nadie me va a prestar atención. Suficientemente bueno, digo básicamente disfrazada de chico y quizás me parezca uno de esos matones de un barrio marginal.

Miro mi dinero y… Maldición, no tengo suficiente para llegar a casa. Debí calcular las cosas ni siquiera en mi corto presupuesto y todo por las bebidas y quizás gastar en la discoteca aparte de una sala internet.

Me paré en un poste para pensar en algo e intentaba llamar pero me daba pereza a lo cual opté por quedarme viendo la urbe hasta que de pronto una voz algo chillona me llamó.

-¡Oye! ¡La niña de negro!- Me volteé y de pronto vi a una mujer de cabello rubio algo alborotado y frondoso, ojos verdes y quizás unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz aunque se notaba que estaba roja y algo torpe ya que una peliverde de ojos azules la estaba teniendo del brazo y por su apariencia entre ambas tenían como unos 25 o 30 años.

La primera mujer con unos ojitos estrellados se inclinó para verme, debo admitir que eso me hizo sonrojar aunque sea un poco. La mujer exclamó con una voz infantil

-¡Aw, eres una ternura! ¿Qué estás haciendo por tu cuenta pequeña? ¿Acaso te gustan las mujeres mayores? ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?- Preguntaba tanto que me parecía molesto hasta que de pronto la peliverde algo enfadada le reclamó

-¡Dios Yuki-chan! ¡Estás molestando a un niño! No hay ningún día donde no terminas borracha después del trabajo

A veces me molesto cuando me tildan de niño y eso me pasa a menudo e incluso me han tildado de travesti cuando no lo soy, trataba de reclamar pero aunque me veía como una desconocida trataba de mostrar respeto hacia las dos mayores

-De eso señoritas, no soy un niño. Me llamo…- Si iba a decirles que era Yazawa Nico todas se lanzarían a lo cual me dispuse a cambiarme el nombre aunque de manera aleatoria

-De hecho me llamo Nishijima Saburo

-Hola, mucho gusto. Shiraki Yuki y la que está a mi lado es Rikiishi Ako- La mujer rubia extendió su mano con tal de saludarme sin titubear lo acepté, se nota a simple vista que es una mujer de buen corazón… ¡Momento! Y en ese instante comencé a pensar

"Esa mujer es mayor y quizás trabaje, está ebria y quizás está desorientada. Probablemente tiene dinero así que podría alcanzarme para viajar a casa. Tengo que robarla u ofrecer mi cuerpo, odio esto pero no tengo opción"

Quizás me arrepentiría de esto pero no tendría otra brillante idea. Miré de reojo a la mujer y quizás su bolso pero debo admitir que su físico y su figura no eran nada mal para una persona de su edad. Me paré en frente de la mujer con una mirada como cuando miras sin pena a alguien

-Yuki-chan, ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Bueno- Miré a un lado a cualquier edificio- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado, entonces?

La mujer aceptó algo sonrojada pareciera que era la primera vez que veía a alguien gentil o que la tratasen de esa manera. Eran como las 7:00Pm a lo cual trataba de llamar quizás a mamá, a Nozomi o Maki-chan pero había algo en esa mujer que me hipnotizaba. No sé si por sus ojos verdes o por el lindo cabello rubio que tenía o quizás sus pecas aunque suene algo gracioso pero le daba un aire infantil.

Aprovechamos para ir a un doya es decir un hotel de bajo precio, estando en la recepción ordenamos una habitación. Era un cuarto muy pequeño con un futón limpio en el centro, un pequeño televisor en una mesa de noche más un baño, en pocas palabras era un hotel de mala muerte incluso frecuentado por los Yakuzas retirados

En verdad no creíamos que pasó pero decidimos hablar un rato con la recepcionista sobre el precio a lo cual tuvimos que pagar ya que era algo barato aunque me daría la oportunidad de robarla o bueno, "Cobrarle el servicio"… Es decir ella pagaría el cuarto y yo cobraría mis servicios

Después de un rato en alistar el futón más algunos elementos a lo cual decidimos acostarnos no sin antes encender el televisor… Genial, ahora están dando este estúpido programa de Gintama, ni modo nos quitamos la ropa excepto las bragas pero la rubia se detuvo para tocar mi plano pecho a lo cual impresionada señaló a mi abdomen donde se notaba que había muestras del riguroso entrenamiento que tomaba en la azotea

-Saburo-san, ¡Estás marcada! ¿Haces ejercicio?

-De hecho practico… Practico Judo, karate y Kenjutsu-Mentí

Bien comencé besando y acariciando sus pechos a lo cual Yuki-chan se reía un poco ya que le causaba cosquillas, a veces nos hacíamos beso de lengua aunque ella optaba por un beso en la boca y bueno por que no. Usé mi boca y mi lengua para realizar mi trabajo ahí abajo y bueno la rubia acariciaba mi cabello y luego de unos minutos me abrazó mientras sollozaba.

Me contó acerca de su vida y sus desgracias, era hija de clase media. Desde su infancia se burlaban de ella debido a que ella nació en Hokkaido, vivió en Kioto por un largo tiempo aunque estudió en Corea donde conoció a un cantante, se casó y tuvo un hijo pero los perdió en un accidente y desde ese entonces vive sola trabajando en un hospital famoso de la ciudad, vive en un predio propio pero eso a veces le aburre y bueno siempre trató de experimentar con otras mujeres sin éxito.

En pocas palabras, soy su primera vez aunque la enganché con la identidad de Saburo Nishijima. Le inventé que era de familia humilde, no suelo estudiar mucho, vivo con tres hermanos pero todo lo demás no hablé mucho. No quiero que al decirle "Hola soy Nico Yazawa integrante de las Muse" causaría un escándalo bueno entendiendo lo de su difunto esposo que era un idol… Ni tampoco ofender su memoria ni nada, sólo Saburo-san.

Proseguimos con lo nuestro aunque decidí hacer las manualidades y bueno la chica se sentía bien hasta me decía que para ser su primera vez era muy buena y posiblemente experta cosa que le dio curiosidad

-Saburo-san, ¿Este tipo de cosas es un hábito tuyo?

-No entiendo

-Ya sabes, tener sexo con otras mujeres

De hecho cuando se trata de Maki-chan, bueno hay tensión entre ambas quizás si lo hacemos y quizás no pero la frecuencia no es mucha que digamos debido a los estudios, los ensayos, quizás los conciertos pero no afecta tanto

Ladeé la mirada con tal de buscar una mentira correcta

-Eso es... no es eso Yuki-chan, yo…

\- No estás perdiendo el valor, aunque eres falta de confianza, ¿Verdad?

Sonreí mientras la mujer acariciaba mi mejilla usando la mano a lo cual como cualquier caballero besé su mano, la mayor me miraba con ternura. En cambio yo siento tristeza por ella, digo sola y trabajando de manera muy mediocre no es vida… Sólo deseo que encuentra la felicidad, es una lástima que no le dedicara un Nico Nico Niii pero como Saburo le deseo lo mejor.

-Bueno como respuesta a tu pregunta Yuki-chan, soy buena en lo que hago. Además, nunca he sido del tipo que se retracta de una pelea

"Incluso si no he hecho esto antes"- Pensé

Una vez más fundí mi calor y mi placer usando a esa pobre mujer como un instrumento vacío y sin valor, mis dedos ardían dentro de su ser que también era cálido y hasta quizás algo lindo. No podía que mis dedos pequeños podían hacer sentir muy bien a alguien sea a Maki-chan o a Yuki-chan

Todo lo que traté de manejar por mí misma y todo lo que consideré importante para mí y todo lo que dejo de construir dentro de mí lo estaba olvidando, sólo me concentraba en darle la mejor experiencia a la rubia y quizás el dinero… Hasta olvidaba a Maki, como si ella nunca hubiese existido ni siquiera haberla conocido… Eso pasa cuando sales con alguien que no es tu novia pero es más bonita y más diferente.

Finalmente lo di todo en medio de una lúcida calidez sin ni siquiera tener consideración con el ambiente. Ya eran las diez de la noche y posiblemente haría calor… En esos momentos solicitaría un aire acondicionado pero mejor no, al menos esa pocilga de cuarto no es tan ruin que digamos.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a su casa que por cierto era de dos pisos aunque era algo pequeña. Como cualquier persona de su estrato tenía muebles bonitos o lujos medianos y una buena cocina junto a un buen LCD. Fui a ducharme primero mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, al bajar sentía que las tripas me temblaban a lo cual me sirvió un buen plato de arroz, un plato de takoyaki y un vaso de naranja.

Di mis gracias a lo cual probé bocado a lo grande, ¡Dios esa mujer sabe cocinar muy bien! En menos de nada devoraba el plato mientras la mayor se reía por lo bajo

-Vaya, Saburo-san. Te ves un poco más feliz hoy, ¿Está sabroso?

-Sí- Tenía la boca llena, bajé la comida tomando un poco el jugo- Es que estaba hambrienta

La mujer me miraba conmovida mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Sabes Saburo-san, la he pasado genial contigo anoche. Hacerlo contigo fue como si yo fuera el alma gemela de alguien, aunque mi mayor ilusión es que disfrutara un desayuno conmigo como lo hacían mis…- Le di la mano con tal de consolarla para que dejara de pensar en ese pasado, no quería abrirle una herida vieja.

Después de eso le dediqué una sonrisa común y corriente, a lo cual la mujer correspondió aunque sonrojada, no creía que su primera vez con otra mujer fuera con una adolescente.

-Seguro, podría haber sido por una noche, pero nos convertimos en el mundo de la otra- Vio su reloj ya eran las ocho de la mañana a lo cual ella alistó sus cosas no sin antes alistar una nota y un esfero

-Sería descortés de mi parte irme sin decir una palabra mientras estás ocupada Saburo-san- Escribía con algo de agilidad sobre el papel- Al menos, me sentiría mal si me gustaran las de mi edad pero prefiero más jóvenes… Ahí, y... Aquí

En menos de nada me pasa el papel cerca del plato en que yo comía

-¿Qué es eso...?

-Mi número y esas cosas, aunque supongo que no me llamarás...- Me guiñó el ojo causándome un sonrojo y temo que la he cagado a lo mucho- Pero si quieres reunirte nuevamente, bueno, aquí en mi casa o en un hotel de Shinjuku

...Sí- Me quedé muda

-Te dejé algo de dinero por tus servicios, así que tómate tu tiempo.- Alistó sus cosas y avisó mientras se iba en una bicicleta

-¡Me voy ahora! Sería bueno si nos volviéramos a ver… ¡Adiós, Saburo-san!

Trataba de decirle si tenía las llaves, menos mal que las usa como un colgante en su cuello a lo cual suspiré aliviada, terminé el desayuno, lavé los platos, tomé el dinero y me fui de volada hacia la estación, me subí al metro y bueno aproveché para anotar su número en mi móvil aunque a futuro planearé comprar otro y lo utilizaré sólo cuando se trata de Yuki-chan.

De hecho el dinero que me dio más cubrir mi pasaje para ir a casa también me alcanzaría para muchas cosas aunque prefiero no pensar en ello. Usé mi móvil para ver su Whatsapp o sus redes sociales y en efecto ella estaba ahí, unas fotos suyas e incluso con su esposo e hijo fallecidos, en verdad se sentía tan feliz e incluso su sonrisa radiaba más que nunca aunque no por mucho.

En verdad soy una idiota, pensé que las más calenturientas eran Nozomi y Kotori, ¿Pero yo? Sí, no puedo negarlo y es que tuve sexo. Lo hice con una mujer mayor que conocí en la calle, y lo peor era una pobre viuda. Ok, tuve sexo muchas veces con Maki-chan pero en verdad no me esperaba ligarme a una "Vieja".

No era lo que esperaba pero ya se dio, tengo el dinero y ahora ir a casa… Lo más difícil es que cómo lidiar esto, ¿Cómo voy a explicarles a mi mamá o a Maki-chan? No tengo una mejor excusa para decir que me quedé en la noche y lo más peor, no puedo decirles que anduve de putas en un bar gay o en Shinjuku.

Intento liberarme un poco a lo cual uso mi móvil para escuchar algo de música aunque me topé con una canción parecida a la que escuchamos cuando Yuki-chan y yo lo hicimos… Creo que era un enka e incluso mi madre la tarareaba

 **Anata o sagashite**

 **Koko made kita no**

 **Koishī anata anata**

 **Imadoko ni**

 **Kaze ni yure**

 **Ame ni nurete**

 **Koi wa ima mo**

 **Ima mo moete irunoni**

 **Aaah**

 **Shiroi hohoemi mo**

 **U shiro su gata mo**

 **Tōi yume no naka**

 **Anata wa inai**

旅愁- 西崎みどり (Placer de Midori Nishizaki)

Ignoré esa canción aunque me hizo pensar en el sufrimiento y quizás en el día a día que tendría Yuki-chan, trabajando de enfermera con la espera de alguien en su vida y anhelando el momento de ser feliz entre sonrisas y luces. En verdad siento pena por ella y quizás haría todo lo posible pero ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón y la diferencia entre ambas es mucha y quizás mi vida como una idol profesional no tendría un momento con ella así que lo siento.

Pero supongo que no es realmente así como lo piense, aunque cumpla mis sueños temo que Maki-chan haga una vida con alguien que no la corresponda o exigirle un destino que no quiere pero hay chances de que posiblemente aprovecharía para tener el corazón de Yuki-chan.

Bueno quiero olvidarlo todo, quizás sólo debí haber usado mi corto dinero para tratar de enmendar mi error quizás un regalo o algo pero cuando me topé de la nada con es mujer todo fue diferente… Bueno ya lo hice y quizás tal vez eso debería haber sido obvio.

Nunca habría esperado como lo dije anteriormente que me ligara a una mujer mayor, como sea se sintió bien hacerlo con ella y sin mencionar que llevé toda la mejor parte (De hecho fui la activa) aunque sea fácil en decirlo no deja de sentirse muy mal. Bueno, finalmente he llegado a casa pero de manera sigilosa entré a mi casa pero de pronto unos brazos agarran mis pechos y en menos de nada mis tres hermanitos quedaron como testigos mientras me retorcía del dolor cuando cierto monstruo tetón me encadenaba a su prisión de carne.

Finalmente estaba de pie frente a mi Nozomamá como le digo mientras mis hermanos me miraban con una mirada seria como si supieran que andaba en malas andanzas. La ojiverde me indagó

-Nicochi, ¿Dónde andabas toda la noche?

Tenía que inventarme algo aunque cuando se trata es inevitable

-Estaba en casa de Rin y pasé la noche

-Recibí una llamada de ella, tú no te quedaste anoche en su casa

Lo sabía

-¿Y por qué apagaste tu teléfono? Maki-chan trató de llamarte pero tú no atendías sus llamadas

Ya que lo pienso supuestamente había un buzón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas aunque creí que era mi mamá

-Bueno estaba en…-Le dije a la pelimorada ladeando mi vista hacia los pequeños ellos eran muy pequeños para entrometerlos en una discusión de mayores. Nozomi captó la idea a lo cual ordenó a los tres pequeños que fueran a ver televisión y bueno le "Respondí"

-No se lo digas a nadie pero yo…

-Fuiste a un bar gay, ¿Cierto?

Bueno no fue del todo anoche pero bajé en aceptar esa estupidez aunque en realidad fue otra cosa. La chica en cuestión suspiró y me abrazó aunque cada vez que uno abraza a unos pechos parlantes sientes dos cosas: Asfixia mecánica por lo grande y molesto de su busto de vaca; y pérdida de conocimiento porque cuando son grandes parecieran que son suaves y reconfortantes

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti

-Nozomi…

Nos separamos al instante aunque mi cabeza seguía mirando al suelo ya que me rodeaba la vergüenza

-Nozomi, lo siento

La mirada de Nozomi era de una sonrisa y comprensiva como si una madre que analiza una situación

-De hecho Maki-chan…

Levanté la cabeza con sólo saber que pasó con ella

-Desde temprano Maki-chan te ha estado esperando pero no llegaste nunca. Parecíera que estabas decepcionada últimamente, así que se puso frenética

En verdad me siento tan mal con iniciar una tonta pelea, por hacerla preocuparse y por haber jugado con ella a sus espaldas con otra. Creo que ahora encontré una idea para gastarme el dinero sobrante. Finalmente me eché a correr hacia su casa con un par de flores para pedir una disculpa, finalmente lo he logrado y bueno ya no hay discusiones.

Aunque me siento mal por mi aventura aunque no se si por esa noche de sexo en ese doya, o por la soledad de Yuki-chan o por mi estupidez… Aunque no hubiese una respuesta concreta sólo quiero olvidarlo pero en cualquier momento me iría a Shinjuku y dar con la vivienda Shiraki para sostener una conversación íntima con cierta mujer mayor

Definitivamente soy una perfecta idiota…

Dios, maki. Seguro te preocupas mucho-


End file.
